Hall of Memories
The Hall of Memories, formerly known as the Hall of Fairy Animals, is a place seen in Season 7. Overview The Hall of Memories is a room in the Alfea Underfloors where a natural source of Wild Magic and the Stone of Memories were once kept. Previously, an incantation was required to open its doors. Pre-Series Known as the "Hall of Fairy Animals," this hall housed a large natural source of Wild Magic. When she was a student at Alfea, Kalshara entered the hall and absorbed the Wild Magic, turning the walls into glass and turning herself into a shapeshifting, cat-like creature. Series Season 7 In "Young Fairies Grow Up," in order to learn more about the Digmole's secret, Faragonda brings the Winx to the Hall of Memories and reveals to them the Stone of Memories, an item which allows its user to travel back into the past. Faragonda splits the stone into seven individual stones and entrusts them to the Winx. Using the Stones of Memories, the Winx travel to Alfea of the past to learn more about the secret of the Digmoles. In "Butterflix," in the past, as Kalshara walks through the underfloors with a page from the Tome of Nature in hand, she relays to herself that the first step toward gaining the Ultimate Power is to find a natural source of Wild Magic. She arrives at the door to the Hall of Fairy Animals, and after opening the door with an incantation from the page, she enters it and absorbs the Wild Magic source, which turns her into a shapeshifting, cat-like creature. With her newfound knowledge of the Digmoles and their involvement in the Ultimate Power thanks to Wild Magic, she steals a spark of the remaining magic and runs out of the hall. In "The Kingdom of Diamonds," ... In "The Golden Butterfly," ... Comics |-|Season 4= In The Stone of Memories, Faragonda calls all the Alfea fairies into the Hall of Memories to reveal to them a new power to commemorate the 100th Year Anniversary of Alfea's founding. She calls Bloom out of the crowd of students to bestow this new power to her believing her to be worthy enough to handle it. Handing her a stone, Faragonda explains that it is the Stone of Memories and its wielder can use it to relive past memories if they so choose. She then asks Bloom if she is ready to accept such a power but before Bloom can accept, a trio of Crowrats fly into the hall and attack. The Crowrats dodge each one of Faragonda's attacks and end up snatching the Stone from Bloom, causing a great flash of light to fill the Hall. Once it dissipates, everyone finds that Bloom and the Crowrats have disappeared. To make matters worse, Faragonda felt the Trix's presence emanating from the Crowrats and fears what the infamous trio of witches plan to do with the Stone. She then reveals to the Winx and the rest of her students that Bloom has now been trapped within her memories and they can do nothing but wait and hope she can make it out safely. Since this issue is written like a Choose Your Adventure! book, Bloom can brave through that labyrinth that makes up her disorganized memories and blow back the Trix to retrieve the Stone of Memories should the reader make all the right choices. Back in the Hall of Memories, Bloom is greeted by Faragonda and hugged by the Winx as they rejoice over her safe return. After being asked of what happened, Bloom reveals that the Trix had magically inserted themselves into her memories to try and change them but, seeing as how she made it out, she was able to defeat them yet again. Faragonda congratulates Bloom on mastering the newfound power of the Stone of Memories and assures her that she will try to find a more suitable prison for the Trix; namely, one far from Magix. Stella then asks if Bloom enjoyed traveling back in time through her memories to which Bloom admits to finding it to be a wonderful experience despite the circumstances, however, she finds being able to change her life through the choices she makes everyday to be a much better experience. |-|Season 7= In Magic Travelix, Faragonda leads the Winx to the Hall of Memories and says that here they can find an obscure, special magical power called Travelix. She then entrusts them with the Stone of Memories imbued with the power of Travelix so that they may travel back in time to the exact moment that was erased from the memories of Alfea by their enemy. After instructing them to stand around the Stone and focus their powers, the Winx transform into Travelix fairies before traveling into a time portal. Once they emerge from the other side, the Winx find themselves in the Hall of Memories again, but this time a few hours in the past, as confirmed by Musa when looking at the clock on the wall. Tecna then urges the Winx to be careful as they still do not know who they are dealing with. Trivia *The Hall of Memories makes an earlier appearance in the comics than it does in the series. Gallery S7 Trailer (184).png S7 Trailer (185).png Vlcsnap-2015-07-03-21h14m57s157.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-03-21h15m21s115.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-06-23h58m27s32.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-07-00h00m58s8.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-07-00h02m48s74.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-07-00h04m13s167.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-07-00h03m46s149.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-07-00h03m15s92.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-07-00h03m10s49.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-07-00h02m56s147.png Category:Winx Club Category:Locations Category:Alfea Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Places Category:Locations of Alfea Category:Comics